Death: How did you not see this coming?
by SeiyaHime
Summary: Asley, Alison and Alex are best friends. They see the Twilight movie and are very disappointed in the two lead actors. So, we dedicated a story to kill Rob and Kristen! Read only if you dare...
1. Total world domination!

**Death: How did you not see this coming?**

**Alison POV**

**Oh yeah! We all spent our history period planning world domination with the Energizer Bunny! Damn, he was awesome! As we walked out of the classroom **

**talking about the Twilight movie, I got an idea. I said, "Hey! We should kill Rob and Kristen! They sucked in the movie!" they got wicked grins on their faces. **

**"Yeah!" they agreed. Then our teacher, Mr. T, called us over. "Alex! Ashley! Alison! Come here, now!" As we obediently walked over to our purple-faced **

**teacher, Ashley whispered, "I hope he gets an aneurysm. Look, it's turning blue now!" she giggled. We arrived in front of Mr. T and he asked, "Which one of **

**you put green body wash in Castillo's bottle?" we pretended to look shocked. "Oh, whatever do you mean?" my sister, Ashley, asked ever so innocently. Mr. **

**T's face was sweating profusely. I scrunched up my face and took a step back. "Don't play that shit with my fool!" he spat. Alex moved back and wiped her **

**face and I whispered, "Um, Mr. T? This is a **_**catholic **_**school. Ya'll, shouldn't cuss in front of the students." He sighed and gestured behind him and Joseph **

**came out with green skin **_**everywhere. **_**"Well, I didn't know Castillo needed a bottle." Then it got quiet. "Sheboodles!" I screeched. (A/N if you don't watch **

**chowder you wouldn't know what we are talking about) Everyone turned to look at me. "Sorry, it was an awkward silence." I explained. Mr. T looked ready **

**to kill us all. "I think we should run. I think Mr. T will have a hard time trying not to blow up his head with all of the stress." Ashley stage-whispered. We **

**nodded and turned and ran, laughing our little butts off. We all heard him yelling behind us but we never stopped or turned around. As soon as we were a **

**safe distance away, Alex brought up the part of how we kill Robby and Kristen. "So how should we kill the stupid main characters of Twilight?" she asked. We **

**were all speechless for a moment. My sister suddenly piped up, "Bye, Michael!" she waved to a boy on the football team as she twirled her hair in her fingers **

**and batted her long eyelashes. She added a giggle when he waved back and left the school's gates. More people waved to her and she twirled around in her **

**cheerleading uniform. Yeah, my sister is a major wannabe. Today she was posing as a preppy cheerleader. I stopped caring what she turned out to be **

**because for heavens sake ya'll I have a life off my own. Oh and Michael Rendon is her boyfriend for this week. You see she dates people according to the **

**personality she is that week. Kind of weird, but hey, she is my sister and I love her.**


	2. Alex POV

**A/N even though we didn't get any reviews :( we still did the second chapter so WE hope you like it if there is anyone reading  
**

**Alex's POV**

**Man! I didn't think Mr. T would actually get **_**that**_** mad. I mean, so it **_**was**_** my idea but still, I have to admit it was pretty funny to see Joseph's face when he came out of the gym. It's not my fault he left his stuff outside when he went to football practice. Anyway, who knew the Energizer Bunny was so good at planning world domination? Hope he's there tomorrow to help us find recruits. We seriously need them. Talking about recruits… "So how are we going to kill Rob and Kristen, guys?" I whined, getting impatient. I tend to do that a lot. Whine and get impatient, I mean. Well when I talk anyway. "Oh oh I want to kill Robby!" I figured that Ali would want to kill Robby it would give her a reason to use the Jeep she stole from Emmett. "Okay then me and Ash will kill Kristen. I heard that Kristen goes to the local gym everyday around five, we'll get her then." Ashley not being present we would have to go over this tomorrow.**

**I saw Alison and Ashley pull up in their corvette. "Hey guys we should talk about operation kill K.S. and R.P. at lunch." I could tell that Ash felt left out. "No we didn't talk about how to kill them so don't worry." "Yay!!" well that cheered her up. Speaking of cheered up, "Hey Ash guess who's here." "Where- Michael!!!" Well that should let her get most of her preppy out to last about twenty minutes.**

**When Ash came back, the bell rang for lunch. We got our food and sat at our usual table. "So how should we kill Kristen and Rob?" Ash was the first to answer, "I want to kill Kristen."**


End file.
